


At Peace

by Pervyspam



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Affection, F/M, Feminine male, Fluff, Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Mpreg, Romance, femboy, male impregnation, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyspam/pseuds/Pervyspam
Summary: Commission for BraveVesperia01.  Grima has fallen, the Shepherds' war is over, and for the first time Lucina finds herself without plan or purpose.  So, her lover helps her to realise that perhaps it's time to do the one thing they never thought they'd be able to do: live happily ever after.  Futanari Lucina x Feminine Male OC.





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



'Lu...'  The pretty young man gasped as his lover began to enter him, rocking his hips slowly against her as she pushed her cock inside of his little frame.

The Foreseer looked down at him tenderly, stroking some hair out of his face, and lowering her face; their foreheads touching as she slid all the way in.  'H-Hah...'  She blushed, biting her lip nervously.  'Y-You certainly take me better than ever.' 

'Plenty of practice,' her love, Joshua, wrapped his legs tighter around her; his little prick stiffening as she began to thrust.

Josh reached up to kiss her lips, moaning into her mouth as she began to grind against him, thick cock pumping in and out of his perfect little hole.  As the sunlight began to creep into their room, warmth passing over both of their naked forms, the princess of Ylisse brought her hand down to her lover's little sex.  He was a third of her twelve inches, perhaps a little smaller; a physical quality that she found utterly adorable.   _My girlfriend's little clitty_ , she'd called it in one earlier moment of passion before breaking down into an awkward blushing mess.  He'd responded only by giggling and kissing her.

She teased him, rubbing his head with the underside of her thumb as her fingers slid along his little length.  As her greater cock pumped into him, leaving by about six inches before  _flowing_ back inside - moving as easily as water - she began to speed up.  Again, she kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip as he began to tense all the muscles in his peachy behind.

' _Oooh...'_

The princess cooed, lowering her mouth to his nipple and taking it between her lips; licking and sucking, sometimes grazing his pale skin with her teeth.  Lucina's lover arched his back and she proceeded to wrap her free hand around him, pulling him and over so that he was now on top of her.  Without any hesitation, Josh began to ride her; bouncing his behind up and down along her cock.  The princess took his hips in her hands, holding him firmly as he danced lewdly on her cock.

Josh's mother had been a maid in service to Emmeryn and he himself had chosen to continue the family tradition.  On a day-to-day basis, he dressed accordingly; in a beautiful black uniform with a white apron and hairpiece.  On the battlefield, however, Joshua served alongside his fellows from the future as a performer.  With his soft brown hair, heart-shaped face, and slender physique, no one had guessed his true sex until he gave them his name.  As a child, he'd grown up watching the lady Olivia's dances and sought to emulate her every step and, eventually, even the style of her clothing.  Inigo had been the first to see him and, in his usual fashion, had asked him out for tea until learning that he was in fact male.

After the initial embarrassment, Joshua had found a place among Lucina's party.  In time, he found others - first in her bed, and now in her heart.  It had begun, very simply, after a terrible battle in the future that had cost them no small number of allies.  Broken and despairing, Lucina had retired to her room - not wanting her companions to see her break down.  To her surprise, she'd found Josh there dutifully dusting away.  Cleaning the chambers was his way of taking his mind off of his problems.  He offered to leave but Lucina, too weak to say anything more, just pulled him into her arms and begged him to stay with her.  Before long, they were melting into each others' arms, her lips were falling upon him, he was on his back, and she was tearing away her clothes.

'Please...'  She'd looked down at him, eyes wet with sorrowful frustration.  'I'm sorry... but I need this.'

 

Josh's only reply had been to nod, say, 'Yes, Mistress,' and part his legs.  He hadn't known about Lucina's cock before but the sight didn't bother him any.  Far from it, it had turned him on like nothing else.  That night, he tasted her; feeling her seed flowing into his mouth... upon his lips... all over his face.  Not the most romantic first encounter, perhaps, but little made sense to them that day.

Lucina had woken up the next morning with Joshua locked in her arms, her penis still buried deep within him.  After they stammered awkwardly around each other, they came to some agreement.  They weren't lovers, not at this moment, but they were there for each other when they needed comfort.  As his service became more erotic in nature, Joshua began learning exotic dances, wearing plugs in his behind to better-accommodate Lucina's length, and - of course - diligently replacing her hands with his mouth or hole whenever the need took her.

' _Ah-Ah...  Ahhhhhaah!_ ' Lucina began gasping out, desperate not to cum right there and then.  Josh was grinding against her with more force than she'd ever seen, that big round behind gyrating lewdly around her shaft before he rose up and down upon it; hammering it into him as if his life depended on her fourth torrent of cum that morning.  He got it in the end, squeezing down around her as he rocked his hips from side-to-side, descending on her dick with a seductively serpentine movement.  The princess of Ylisse lost all control, her balls letting loose their load and filling his already-sticky cavern with a fresh flood of seed.

Humming, obscenely, Josh continued to grind against his lover while she fell back onto the bed; catching her breath as he continued to dance upon her.  'G-Gods, love...'  She panted weakly, finding it hard to keep up with his stamina.  'You're a needy one this morning.'

'Of course I am,' he leaned down, ruby lips smothering her flushing face with countless little kisses.  'I've really missed you.'

'We've not left the castle in days, Josh.'

'And yet we've had no time together,' he poked her nose playfully, a childish little giggle escaping his mouth.  'All because  _someone's_ been as busy as a bee.'

'And what do... y-you expect...'  Lucina slowly pulled out of her lover, rolling over onto her side.  'I feel like I haven't had time to  _breathe_ this past week.  I'd hoped felling Grima would be the end but, no, there's always another battle.'

'You can leave that to the guard, or to your father.'  Josh curled up by her side, wrapping his arm around her, leg sliding in-between hers.  It wasn't often he took the role of big spoon and, when he did, it was usually because his love had grown particularly troubled.

'I can do no such thing...!'  She half-hissed, rolling her eyes.  'My father is busy ruling all Ylisse, mother is trying to bring Plegia into the fold, half the Shepherds are heading home, and no one can keep track of Morgan for more than half a minute!  Gods, it seems they need me more than they ever did to bring the Fell Dragon down!'

'Lucina, love,' Joshua cuddled his lover a little tighter, resting his head gently on her shoulder.  His hand ran through her troubled head, toying with her hair as his voice lost its flirtatious edge and softened into a more comforting tone.  ' _No one_ is ordering you to keep fighting,' he kissed her neck, still stroking her hair.  'It's _you_ who keeps riding out to battle... what?  Brigands and upjumped sellswords?'

'I must protect my family...'

'And how will you do that if you work yourself to exhaustion?'  Joshua giggled again, giving the princess another quick peck - this time on the cheek.  'You know,  _usually_ you last about seven rounds before you need a rest.'

' _My refractory rate is **completely** irrelevant to this discussion!_ '  Lucina jumped up, sitting bold upright as she struggled to put on her most decisive face but ultimately wound up at, "Embarrassed and guilty."

Joshua covered his mouth, a high feminine laugh flowing from his lips.  'Kind of isn't.'

Lucina threw herself back onto the bed, groaning loudly while covering her crimson features.  A good minute and a half of moaning, mumbling, and muttering followed before she finally lowered her guard - just enough to peep out from between her hands - and turned back to her love.  In a quiet tone, she admitted to him, 'Maybe...  Maybe I  _am_ pushing myself.'

' _Maybe?_ '

'All right, I _am_ pushing myself.'  She rolled her eyes, more frustrated with herself than with her partner.  'I just...  I've spent so long fighting that I just don't know what  _else_ to do.'

'Is _that_ why you made me do all the work~?'

'Would you  _stop_ making everything about my dick?'

'Sorry,' Josh lowered his eyes, truly apologetic.  'Guess that  _is_ taking it a bit far.'  He gave it a second before he snuggled up to Lucina again.  His love tried her best to give him the cold shoulder but they both knew she couldn't resist his adorable face and insatiable need for affection.  She opened her arms and pulled him towards her, allowing him to rest his head by her bosom as she gently stroked his hair in a slow, repetitive motion.

'Tell me how you feel,' he asked her, voice devoid of all flirtation.

'Tired.'  She replied immediately.  'Tired and scared and worried and restless... and I don't know how to  _stop_.  I don't know quite how to explain it but...'  Her fingers curled around a lock of his hair, pulling a little harder than she probably meant to.  Her eyes closed shut, worry and doubt clouding her features.  'It's like...  It's like some part of me is saying that I  _can't_ put down that sword.  How  _dare_ I think about resting?  It feels like I'm just not allowed to... to...'  Her breath caught on her words.  Shame filling her face, Lucina slowly opened her eyes, turning to look at the world beyond Ylisstol.  The green plains, the running rivers, the great mountains far in the distance.

'... Run away.'

Lucina slowly turned back to Joshua, nuzzling her forehead against his.  'I want to just get away from it all, just... be free, for once.  But I don't know how.  And it's tearing me up inside.'

Joshua wrapped his arms around his love, drawing the two together into a a warm embrace.  'You have done so much for all of us.  No one would blame you if you just stopped.  Just for yourself.'

'But I need to get us home...'

'You already tried that.'

'I need to try  _harder_.'

The maid sighed, squeezing his mistress a little tighter.  'You fool,' he half-whispered into her ear, just... wanting to be close to her, wanting so badly to make her feel how much he loved her.  How much they  _all_ loved her, and how much they'd keep loving her whether or not she ever succeeded in bringing them all home.

The Outrealm Gate they'd traveled to the past through couldn't take them back to their time.  Lucina had seen similar realms, including one on the verge of total collapse that she and the Shepherds had barely just pulled back from the brink of extinction, but their home world still eluded them.  The princess had made a very bad habit of going back to the Gate whenever she had a rare moment away from fending off brigands, still desperately trying to find some way to return her friends to their world.  That some of them were already starting to settle down in this past timeline was something she realised, in hindsight, she may well have been in denial about.

'You put so much weight on your shoulders,' Josh kissed her again, stroking her skin, his soft mouth nipping her neck in his usual delicate fashion.  'There's  _always_ something you have to do, or that you tell yourself you have to do.  And it worries me, seeing you like this.'  Josh broke their embrace momentarily, pulling her hand close to his chest, right in front of his heart.  He squeezed her fingers tightly, slightly curling up around her.  'I honestly worry that you're going to go and get yourself killed because you won't let yourself just... be normal.'

'Normal...?'

'You know...'  Joshua's eyes went back to his love's, his lashes fluttering as an earnest smile crossed his ruby lips.  'You.  And me.  We could settle down.  Find a home.  Tend some land, or raise some animals.  Or, I don't know... maybe we could just travel.  No fighting, just... going from place to place.  I could dance, you could relax.  Come back somewhere nice.  Raise some children, grow old together...'

Now it was Lucina's turn to break the kiss.  She was trembling, wiping her moistening eyes clean of welling tears, and struggling not to laugh in front of her lover.  'G-Gods, you're too sweet...'  Her lips curled up into the first real smile Josh had seen her make for days, the type she wore on those rare days when all her burdens had been lifted from her.  She pulled Josh's hands towards her, her own fingers still locked between them, and kissed him sweetly on the knuckle, bowing her head to him.  'Let's do it!'  Her voice was quiet but her enthusiasm was still there.  'You and me.  Let's go somewhere.  Anywhere.  Wherever you want to go.'

' _Truly?!_ '

Lucina nodded.  'Yes.  Before I start worrying and change my mind again, let's do it.  Let's do something ridiculous!  Go somewhere, raise a family, let's just... do it!  Anything!'

'Anything?'

' _Anything!_ '

Joshua kissed her full on the lips, rolling her onto her back once again.  She returned his affection, combing her fingers through that soft brown hair, moaning deeply as his body moved against hers.  Behind her love, her cock began to stir back into life once more.  Sensing this, the young male reached out a hand behind him and began to stroke her.  Lucina gasped into his mouth, not expecting him to take hold of her so soon, but soon began to smile and giggle again as he stroked her back up to her full hardness.  Before long, Joshua was pulling away from her lips to get into position; straddling her thighs and spreading his behind as he moved her penis into position with one hand.  With the other, he ran his fingers across his belly and muttered a few magical words.  Lucina wasn't quite sure what he was saying - or even where he'd learned this spell - but the look on his face and the way in which he rubbed his skin told her everything she needed to know.  Before the morning was done, her love would be carrying her child.

As the magical light danced across Josh's skin, he began to slide back down onto Lucina's shaft.  It and his passage were still slick with lubricant and all of her previous orgasms, allowing him to take her very easily.  All twelve inches sank into his body and he positioned himself forward, rocking his hips gently down upon her.  This time, Lucina came to sit up and kiss her lover as he rode her.  She wasn't gripping his hips, fucking him with force.  This was making love - not something they did, truth be told.  Far too often, their urges were primal - the stresses of war will do that to people - but this?  Everything from the way he moved up and down her mighty pole, to the way in which she stroked his hair and curled it around her fingers as she kissed him, the happy laughter that escaped their lips as they prepared to bring new life into the world...  This time, their sex was free of any worry, without the fear of what would come next.  Only all their hopes for the future.

The pretty young male began to squeeze down on his lover's shaft and spiral his hips around her once she was buried to the hilt within.  He felt her groan and grit her teeth beneath her, shuddering as she fought hard to suppress an orgasm.  Clearly, she was doing her best to enjoy this for as long as she could.  Obliging, Joshua began to slow down; teasing her with a slower circular motion, grinding against her instead of swirling up and around her.  As her breathing slowed, she gave him a light pat on his behind and when he failed to take the hint she made a stronger thrust from below.  Realising that she was ready to move again, Joshua sped up - moving from his seductive circling to a quicker bouncing rhythm; moving his behind up and down and up and down and  _up and down_ her cock as fast as he could before slowing... and slowing... and slowing again.  Then he rose up faster... came down faster... up faster down faster _up faster down faster_ , eager to bring the woman he loved to her climax.  Holding on, Lucina's fingers dug deeper into his skin as her thrusts worked in rhythm with her lover; pulling down when he left her shaft and piercing him as quickly and strongly as she could whenever he came back down.

Now taking hold of his hips, not simply to dominate but to support him as he moved along her dick, Lucina began fucking her maid harder and faster; throwing her head back into the bed as she moaned his name.  'Joshua...  J-Josh...  Joshua _aaaaahh_...!'

'I love you...!'  Came his soft reply, slamming his behind down at an even harder pace.  'I... I want you...  I want you so much...  Cum for me, love...  Cum for your pretty little maid-'

Before he had even finished his sentence, he found himself moaning as the familiar feeling of Lucina's cock pulsing inside of him started to collide with his senses.  He rolled back his eyes, letting out a happy little sigh as his princess filled him up for the fifth - and most important - time.  He rubbed his belly, giggling excitedly at the prospect that he would soon be carrying her offspring.  Lucina, meanwhile, was red and twitching; her sensitive cock still shooting out little ropes of semen into her partner.  Utterly exhausted, she reached out a hand to cover his; the lovers' fingers interlocking over Joshua's abdomen.

'We're...  We're...'

'Going to be parents.'  Joshua finished her sentence.  It was very tempting to keep bouncing on her, to milk another few loads out of her balls, but he decided against it.  Instead, he slid slowly off of her penis - making a feminine little chuckle when she let out a half-disappointed whine - and snuggled up beside her on the bed once more.  He wrapped his arms tightly around his princess, kissing her neck and shoulder as he held her.

'We...  We need to be-'

'No, we don't.'

'But it's mid-morning-'

'Lucina?'  Josh squeezed her again.  ' _Just_.   _Relax_.  Please?'

The princess leaned in, her head resting against her love's.  'I...  I'll try.'

Joshua kissed her once more.  'You've got a whole lifetime of this to come.'  He smiled, closing his eyes as if preparing to fall asleep next to her.  'Best start getting used to it~'

'I... suppose the odd lazy morning can't hurt...'  Hesitantly, she tried to relax next to her partner.

One.  Two.  Three-

'B-But if we fall under attack-!'

'Lu?'

'Y-Yes?'

' _Have a rest_ , you Exalted fool~'

'Yes,  _Mother_ ~'  Lucina fired back, giving her love a cheeky prod in the belly.

Joshua stuck out his tongue playfully.  'Well, that's a, "No dessert" attitude if I ever heard one.'

Their childish bickering led to the two bursting out into laughter, cuddling warmly against one another, and gradually drifting off for a late-morning nap.  By the time they finally came downstairs, it was late in the evening.  The quieter castle made it that much easier for them to gather their things and begin packing for a journey south, where Joshua's hometown had been in their timeline.  Though Lucina couldn't predict this future, she knew one thing for certain: so long as she stayed with him, she'd be the happiest woman in the world.


End file.
